I've always been your
by laaichan
Summary: A pessoa que sempre a deixava irritada todas as manhãs... ela nunca imaginaria que ele descobrisse seu maior segredo. De uma serie de acontecimentos, o final ja foi trilhado pelo destino


**Konnbawa, minna-san! õ/**

**Trazendo essa one-shot super cute que eu amei escrever ^^**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Aviso: Fic ja postada no Nyah.**

**- Fairy Tail não me pertence nem seus personagem ^^**

* * *

Lucy caminhava em passadas longas e rápidas enquanto resmungava baixinho, em direção a tão famosa guilda de magos, a Fairy Tail. Ao decorrer do seu percurso, as pessoas que passavam pela maga, olhavam e se afastavam um pouco.

Por quê?

A loira estava bastante irritada e chateada o que causava uma aura negra envolta de si mesma a fazendo ficar um pouco assustadora. Lucy que estava a poucos metros da guilda, estava tão concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos que não viu o seu caminho barrado por pequenas trilhas de pedras a fazendo escorregar nas pedrinhas. Mas você acha que foi só isso que aconteceu?

Você acertou se pensou em não.

Enfim, a loira na tentativa de se levantar tropeçou em outra pedra um pouco maior que as outras, tentou se equilibrar nos proprios pés, mas acabou caindo novamente, só que dessa vez a loira escorregou em um barranco. A loira rolou pela pequena ladeira de terra, enquanto gritava e gemia quando batia em algo pontudo a arranhando. No final do barranco tinha uma pequena poça de agua, onde foi justamente que ela caiu.

Lucy ficou paralisada por alguns segudos, até se levantar, resmugando e gemendo. A loira olhou para o seu reflexo na agua suspirando. Seu penteado havia sido desfeito deixando seu cabelo totalmente encharcado, colado no rosto, bagunçado, com folhas e galhos grudados nele. Seu rosto tinha arranhões no queixo, na bochecha e um corte um pouco profundo que sangrava um pouco na testa acima da sobrancelha direita.

Suas roupas, molhadas coladas no corpo, estavam sujas e a blusa tinha um pequeno rasgo na barriga onde tinha outro corte que manchava um pouco sua blusa de sangue. A saia estava suja de terra e lama, tinha perdido um par da sua sandalia e a outra estava quebrada. Alguns pequenos arranhões no braço, nas mãos e nas pernas. Lucy também tinha machucado no joelho esquerdo que sangrava e ardia um pouco. Tirando isso e o resto dos machucados e arranhões, ela estava bem.

– Droga – resmungou a loira dando as costas a poça de água – droga, droga, droga!

Claramente, a sorte não estava ao seu favor.

Lucy pegou o par da sandalia quebrada e atirou longe e voltou para o caminho da guilda, agora mais devagar e tomando cuidado dessa vez. Quando chegou a porta da guilda ela parou e hesitou. A guilda aquele horario da tarde de sabado devia estar cheia, quem sabe ela poderia entrar e pedir ajuda a Wendy para poder cuidar dos seus pequenos ferimentos. Lucy balançou a cabeça decidindo dar meia volta e voltar para casa para poder mais tarde voltar pra guilda. Se ela entrasse naquele estado, molhada, descalça, com os cabelos bagunçados, roupas esfarrapadas sujas de lama e rasgadas e cheio de arranhões e ferimentos, o que seus nakamas da guilda iam pensar?

Justamente quando ela ia dar meia volta, o portão da guilda se abriu com um estrondo e algum pobre coitado foi lançado para fora da guilda. Lucy virou em direção a guilda, que estavam prestando atenção na briga, não viram a Lucy parada na porta da guilda, com o rosto assustado e toda maltratada.

A primeira a avistar Lucy foi Mirajane que soltou um pequeno grito estrangulado e correu em direção à loira, que se arrastava enquanto caminhava em direção do balcão.

– Lucy, Lucy! – gritava Mira – Mavis do céu, o que houve com você?

Lucy deu um pequeno sorriso para a albina.

– Tadaima, Mira-san. – disse com a voz tremula e abafada pelo esforço fisico – não foi nada demais...

Mira arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédula.

– Como assim nada demais? Olhe pro seu estado! Você está branca feito papel, toda machucada, e esse corte horrivel na testa! E ainda esta tremendo. Isso _não_ é nada demais para mim!

Lucy soltou um risinho fraco.

– Gomen, Mira-san...

– E você ainda pede desculpas! – Mira levou os braços ao ar frustrada – Onde está a Wendy? – ela olhou ao redor a procura da pequena dragon slayer dos céus e depois começou a gritar, mais alto que o barulho da guilda – Alguém ai viu a Wendy?

O pessoal que estava prestando atenção a briga que ainda estava acontecendo, naquele momentou olhou em direção a Mira e então se deram conta da loira machucada, que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras perto do balcão, de cabeça baixa.

Erza, Gray e Levy correram em direção a loira.

– Lucy! – disse a titânia

– Lu-chan! – a pequena gritou

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou Gray preocupado.

Lucy levantou a cabeça.

– Está tudo bem pessoal, não se preocupem – sorriu e depois gemeu de dor.

– Quer enganar quem? Olhe só pra você! – disseram Mira e Erza juntas.

– Não está nada bem – disse Levy e Gray concordou.

Quando Lucy abriu a boca para responder, novamente a porta da guilda foi aberta e o salamander gritou junto com o exceed.

– Tadaima!

Alguns membros responderam entusiasmados. Outros não responderam, e nesse grupo se incluia Lucy, que apertou os lábios ao ouvir aquela voz chamando seu nome e correndo em sua direção.

– Lucy! O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Natsu preocupado.

– Nada que te interesse – sibilou Lucy.

Natsu parou e encarou a loira não entendendo a reação da amiga.

– Lucy? – chamou Natsu.

Lucy ignorou o chamado do rosado que olhava para ela com preocupação, confusão e uma mescla de magoa.

Mira viu a tensão entre os dois, e tentou quebrar o clima.

– Bom ja que a Wendy não está aqui – a albina virou para a loira – Lucy, vamos até a enfermaria para eu poder limpar esses ferimentos e para você trocar essas roupas molhadas.

Lucy apenas concordou e levantou seguindo Mira, arrastando os pés e gemendo a cada passo que dava, deixando Natsu bastante preocupado e com o desejo enloquecedor de abraça-la, querendo protege-la de qualquer mal.

– Natsu, o que você fez a Lucy dessa vez? – perguntou Happy

O rosado apenas balançou a cabeça, também querendo entender.

– Como sempre a culpa é da fogueira de acampamento – provocou Gray

– O que você disse picolé stripper? – rebateu Natsu

– Isso o que você ouviu.

– Quer brigar olhos caidos?

– Manda ver olhos puxados!

Natsu e Gray começaram uma troca de socos e chutes gerando a uma nova luta na guilda, chamando atenção dos outros que logo entraram na onda do mago do gelo e do fogo.

– Erza – chamou Levy – Não vai para-los?

Erza, que estava comendo um bolo de morango, apenas balançou a cabeça e gesticulou para o bolo que estava em sua frente.

– Estou comendo o meu bo-

Ela não completou a frase, pois algum coitado atirou o banco em direção a mesa em que Erza se encontrava derrubando o bolo de morango dela. Erza, com uma aura negra em volta de si, levantou-se e se juntou a briga.

– Aaah, é sempre assim. – comentou Levy escondida atrás do balcão.

* * *

– Por que Lucy? – perguntava Mira enquanto passava algodão com remédio, para limpar os arranhões e cortes que Lucy havia no corpo todo.

Lucy gemeu de dor, quando Mira passou o remedio no corte da testa.

– Por que, o que Mira-san? – perguntou com a voz tremula.

Mira rolou os olhos, não acreditando o que daquela pergunta.

– Por que você tratou o coitado do Natsu daquele jeito? Ele estava realmente preocupado com você.

Lucy demorou um pouco de responder, enquanto observava Mira colocar band-aids nos machucados. Ela ja havia tomado banho, e colocado um vestido curto cor de vinho, parecido com o que Mira usa.

Ela suspirou.

– Ele me irrita – respondeu ela – por causa dele que eu me machuquei desse jeito!

Mira olhou pra Lucy não entendendo.

– Como assim?

– Bom, hoje eu acordei realmente com uma má sorte daquelas. Minha casa estava bagunçada, a minha geladeira estava vazia, meu banheiro alagado, o tapete do meu quarto tinha pegado fogo e o pior de tudo... o meu romance!

– O que houve?

– Eu sabia que o Natsu tinha invadido meu apartamento de novo. Quando eu estava vindo para cá eu estava pensando em várias formas de como mata-lo quando eu me desequilibrei naquelas malditas pedrinhas e depois escorreguei e acabei caindo ladeira abaixo só parando naquela droga de porça de água logo depois daquele maldito barranque. Mas o pior de tudo não foi isso e sim que eu sabia que ele havia lido o meu romance!

– E o que tem demais nisso? – perguntou Mira não vendo o problema da historia, ja que aquilo acontecia quase todos os dias. Menos a parte do romance e dela se machucar.

– Mira, aquele romance era o novo que eu estava escrevendo! Baseada na carta que eu havia escrito para minha mãe. É sobre... aquilo!

– Ah! Sobre o garoto que você ama? – perguntou Mira.

Lucy corou.

– Shiiiu. – pediu Lucy olhando nos cantos, verificando se tinha alguém mais do que Mira a escutando – Não fale alto Mira-san, é muito vergonhoso!

– Mas Lucy, você não acha que uma hora outra ele vai descobrir? Quero dizer, ele é seu melhor amigo, ele deve ficar chateado se você não contar para ele sobre isso.

– Do que vai adiantar se eu contar para ele? Se ele não já sabe sobre isso lendo aquele romance... Mas do jeito que ele é lerdo...

Mira soltou uma risadinha.

– Mas Lucy, se você se afastar dele por causa desse amor que você sente pelo garoto... ele vai ficar triste. Natsu não gosta de se afastar de você. Você viu como ficou hoje mais cedo quando você o ignorou.

Lucy rolou os olhos bufando. Um sinal de teimosia.

– Meu conselho é... Conte logo para você não se arrepender depois. Natsu, como seu melhor amigo, tem o direito de saber que você ama certa pessoa, e vice versa.

Lucy arqueeou as sombrancelhas.

– Do que você esta falando Mira-san? Se ele souber quem eu amo é-

– CERTO! – disse Mira um pouco mais alto e Lucy se assustou – Desculpe, quero dizer, que ele tem o direito de saber.

Lucy suspirou.

– Eu prefiro nunca mais falar com ele a contar para ele.

Mira soltou uma risada.

– Você está exagerando.

Lucy rolou os olhos se jogando na cama.

Mas o que Lucy não _sabia _era que certo dragon slayer estava atrás da porta ouvindo a conversa toda.

Natsu ouviu os passos leves de Mira ir de encontro à porta e rapidamente correu até o saguão da guilda, sentando-se a mesa onde Erza, com outro bolo de morango, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Happy e Charles se encontravam.

– Natsu, a Lucy ja está melhor? Quero levar um peixe para ela – perguntava Happy.

Mas, Natsu mal o ouvia.

Quem será aquele que Lucy amava? Claro que ele havia lido o romace dela, mas ele não entendera nem a metade do que estava escrito nele. Só que a mocinha da historia havia se apaixonado por um carinha que era totalmente, hm, anormal, só que ela sentia que não era correspondido.

– Natsu? – tornou a chamar Happy.

Será que aquele cara que ela gostava era da guilda? Será que era aquele imbecil do Gray? Ou o mulherengo do Loki? E por que ele estava se incomodando tanto com aquilo?

Um burbulhinho da guilda fez Natsu sair dos seus desvaneios. Lucy descia, com dificuldade, as escadas do segundo andar onde ficava a enfermaria, e... Nossa! Como ela estava linda com aquele vestido curto!

Natsu admirou a amiga descer as escadas enquanto os homens da guilda assobiavam para Lucy, que apenas acenava para eles.

– Hey Lucy, saia comigo! – gritava um.

– Não, saia comigo! – dizia outro.

Uma enchurrada de homens começou a gritar disputando quem sairia com a Lucy, até que um dos novatos, de cabelos azuis escuros bagunçados, olhos verdes, que arrancava suspiros de qualquer garota da guilda, até da Erza, se aproximou da Lucy.

– Lucy-sama, será que você me dar a honra de levar-la para casa? – perguntou entregando a flor pra Lucy que corou na hora.

_Será que era aquele o amado da Lucy? _Perguntava-se Natsu que por um motivo desconhecido fechou as mãos em punhos, se levantando. Estava com raiva daquele garoto atrevido.

– Natsu? – Happy era o único que notou a reação de Natsu, que estava com os olhos cravados no novato.

Uma onda de fúria se enchia dentro de Natsu, elevando a temperatura corporal dele. E tudo só piorou quando o garoto se ajoelhou em frente a Lucy, pegou sua mão, depositando um beijo nela a fazendo a guilda virar uma bagunça.

Um rosnar alto, e perigoso cortou a guilda, fazendo todos olharem para o dono daquele rosnado que estava em pé e pegando fogo. Lucy olhou assustada para Natsu que olhava ameaçador para o garoto como se desafiasse a ele encostar novamente na Lucy.

– Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. De. Novo – ameaçou Natsu trincando os dentes.

O garoto olhava zombateiramente (?) para Natsu, achando graça daquilo tudo.

– Isso o quê? – o novato se aproximou da Lucy que estava parada estatica com aquilo tudo. – Isso?

E novamente beijou Lucy, só que dessa vez no rosto. Todos olharam apreensivos para Natsu que rosnou de novo, só que dessa vez mais alto.

– Se afaste dela – ordenou Natsu.

– E se eu não quiser? – desafiou.

Natsu rosnou elevando totalmente a temperatura corporal, ficando em chamas.

– Natsu se acalme! – dizia Erza, mas ela recuou com o olhar que recebeu do mesmo.

– Só a bunny-girl tem que alcama-lo – dizia Gajeel.

Erza se virou para chamar Lucy, mas ela não estava mais ali.

– Are? Cadê a Lucy? – perguntou a titânia

Todo mundo balançou a cabeça demostrando que não sabiam onde a Lucy estava.

– Salamander – chamou Gajeel – Da para você esfriar? Ou quer que eu jogue um balde de água gelada em você? A bunny-girl não está mais aqui.

Natsu olhou para a Gajeel e novamente para o lugar em que Lucy estava, e percebeu que ela não estava mais lá. As chamas desapareceram e todos suspiraram de alivio.

Natsu correu para fora da guilda, mas antes deu um soco no novato que foi parar atrás do balcão.

– Aonde será que ele vai? – perguntou Gray

– Atrás da Lucy-san. – respondeu Wendy enquanto Gajeel concordava.

– Juvia queria que o Gray-sama fosse atrás da Juvia – se pronunciou Juvia pela primeira vez.

Gray apenas rolou os olhos.

* * *

Natsu correu rapidamente atrás de Lucy. Ele tinha que se explicar o porquê daquela reação dele. Na verdade ele próprio não sabia o porquê de ter agido daquela maneira. Ele só sabia que sentiu algo borbulhar dentro do seu peito quando aquele novato atrevido tentou se aproveitar da sua Lucy... Espera ai. _SUA_ Lucy? De onde ele tirou aquilo?

Natsu balançou a cabeça, frustrado, enquanto tentava capitar o cheiro da sua nakama. Ela havia voltado para casa.

Depois de alguns minutos, Natsu à avistou caminhando em cima do murinho perto do lago, enquanto alguns pescadores alertavam a ela para tomar cuidado onde passava, enquanto a loira apenas acenava a cabeça, dizendo para eles não se preocuparem. De longe Natsu viu a loira oscilar enquanto caminhava, mas Lucy recuperou o equilibrio e Natsu suspirou aliviado.

Não aguentando mais aquela situação, Natsu caminhou até onde Lucy se encotrava. Queria muito falar com ela.

– Luce – chamou o garoto pelo apelido dela, a assustando.

Lucy virou-se rapidamente, novamente se desequilibrando, só que Natsu a segurou pela cintura. Lucy, ao notar a ação do amigo, corou e desenvencilhou-se dos braços do amigo.

– O que você quer? – perguntou seca.

– Eu primeiro queria pedir desculpas pelas minhas ações hoje mais cedo... – começou Natsu, mas Lucy o interrompeu.

– Não precisa se desculpar Natsu, sempre é a mesma coisa! Sempre! Você invade meu apartamento, o bagunça todo! Eu brigo com você, mas no final eu acabo te perdoando, mas não adianta nada, certo? Você acaba fazendo tudo de novo...! – dizia a loira irritada.

Natsu encarou a amiga, mas nada respondeu. Apenas a deixou falar.

– Sempre a mesma coisa! Eu não aguento mais isso! Eu tenho que-

Dessa vez Natsu a interrompeu sabendo o que ela queria dizer.

– Você vai afastar de mim? Nunca mais falar comigo? É isso, certo?

Lucy parou estatica, olhando diretamente para Natsu.

– É isso não é? – dizia Natsu com o olhar magoado enquanto examinava cada expressão que Lucy fazia.

– Eu...

– Por favor, Lucy, não se afaste de mim por causa desse garoto. – pedia Natsu fechando as mãos em punho.

Lucy olhou surpresa para Natsu. Como ele podia saber disso?

Ao longe, o sol ia se pondo e um vento gelido começou a causar frio em Lucy, que estava tremendo enquanto segurava os braços, os esfregando com as mãos tentando se aquecer. Ah, como ela queria ser abraçada por Natsu agora...

– Como você...

Natsu agarrou Lucy pelos ombros, enquanto a mesma olhava para ele, agora irritada.

– Por favor, Luce... não se separe de mim – Natsu implorava para Lucy.

Lucy retirou bruscamente as mãos de Natsu dos seus ombros e Natsu olhou para ela, novamente não entendo a reação da amiga.

– Como você soube disso? – falou Lucy tremula.

Natsu piscou.

– Eh? E-Eu ouvi a conversa entre você e Mira na enfermaria-

Lucy não terminou de ouvir a explicação de Natsu, apenas o empurrou e não aguentando mais se exaltou com o garoto.

– BAKA! – gritava – BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

Lucy não entendia, mas as lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos dela e ela começou a chorar enquanto batia em cada parte do corpo de Natsu, que reclamava.

– Oe... Lucy... as pessoas estão olhando!

– Eu não me importo! Não me importo! – continuava a gritar enquanto batia nele e chorava – Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso! Baka! Eu te odeio!

Natsu, com dificuldade, segurou as mãos de Lucy enquanto a garota lutava, em vão.

– Lucy... Lucy pare! – pediu Natsu – Olhe para mim.

– Não, me solta! – falava Lucy que continuava a chorar – Se não vou começar a gritar!

– Eu não vou te soltar Lucy, eu não gosto de te ver sofrer.

Lucy abriu a boca para responder, mas Natsu girou seus braços, abraçando a loira que agora soluçava.

– Me solta... eu te odeio! – murmurava Lucy.

– Não, Lucy.

Natsu estreitou mais os braços ao redor de Lucy, que continuava a lutar até que de repente Lucy dá um empurrão violento em Natsu, que cambaleou vários passos pra trás e cai no chão. Lucy por sua vez deu um passo para trás, se esquecendo de que estava em cima do murinho perto do lago a fazendo cair. No próximo segundo a única coisa que Lucy podia ver era a escuridão, e as bolhas de ar subindo para superficie. Lucy tentou bater os braços e as pernas, mas foi em vão, pois ela não sabia nadar. A única esperança de Lucy era esperar Natsu aparecer.

Mas alguns segundos passaram e nada de Natsu aparecer e a garota começou a se desesperar. Lucy, engasgando com água enquanto sentia descer pela sua garganta, sentiu o ar furgir dos seus pulmões enquanto mais bolhas submergiam. Ela iria se afogar.

Lucy ja sentindo os braços e as pernas se cansando, parou de lutar. Ela iria se afogar de qualquer maneira. Ela não conseguiria dizer a ele... nunca conseguiria dizer...

Então, ao longe ela escutou em um som abafado a chamando.

"_LUUUUUCY!_"

Lucy deu um pequeno sorriso cálido, enquanto se esforçava em um último pensamento.

"_Natsu..."_

E então perdeu a consciência.

* * *

_"Lucy... Lucy... por favor não esteja morta"_

Lucy sentiu lábios quentes tocarem os seus levando soprando ar pela sua garganta e depois uma leve pressão no peito. Será que ela havia morrido? Mas por que estaria sentindo uma dor insuportavél na garganta?

Outra pressão no peito.

Seus ouvidos estavam doendo, além de ouvir um leve chiado ao longe, ela podia captar algum som. Alguém continuava a chamar constantemente.

_"Não desista Lucy... por favor... continue comigo"_.

Novamente sentiu aqueles lábios quentes a tocarem, soprando ar, até que ela sentiu a garganta arder, começando a tossir, cuspindo uma boa quantidade de água. Alguém suspirou de alivio.

A garota abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes, vendo pequenos pontos pretos na sua visão e percebeu que ela estava no seu quarto, deitada na sua cama.

– Lucy? – chamou alguém, a mesma pessoa que gritou seu nome quando ela estava se afogando, a mesma que chamou por ela.

Finalmente Lucy conseguiu focalizar a pessoa que estava na sua frente e a primeira coisa que a garota notou foi os cabelos cor de rosa dele.

– Lucy! – tornou a chamar Natsu, com a voz urgente.

Ela tentou a todo custo falar alguma coisa, mais sua garganta estava bastante seca e ardia, por ter engolido bastante água e garota respirava com dificuldade.

Lucy olhou nos olhos de Natsu e viu a agonia, desespero e medo estampados nele. Queria abraça-lo, mas não podia, seus braços estavam pesados e dormentes. A única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era chorar.

– Na... tsu... – sussurrou a garota chorando.

Natsu sorriu aliviado a abraçando, apesar de sentir algumas lágrimas lhe escaparem.

– Luce... nunca mais me dê um susto desse! – pedia o garoto com a voz rouca a apertando junto de si tentando aquecer o corpo gelado da garota.

– Natsu...

Lucy sentiu a ponta dos seus dedos formigaram, como os seus braços e assim, conseguindo retribuir o abraço de Natsu. Quando a loira sentiu que o garoto ia a soltar, ela apertou os braços dele, o impedindo.

– Não me deixe... por favor – pediu a garota sussurrando e corando um pouco com que havia dito.

– Nunca vou te deixar – Natsu sussurrou de volta.

Ficaram abraçados naquela posição, por vários minutos e Lucy não se incomodou com a próximida deles dois. Na verdade ela se sentia confortavél até. Até que Lucy finalmente se soltou de Natsu, mesmo contra sua vontade.

– Huh? – falou Natsu não querendo que a Lucy o soltase.

– Eu preciso tomar banho e trocar essa roupa molhada se não fico doente – explicou entrando no banheiro.

Enquanto tomava seu banho quente, Lucy pensou em tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Uma hora ela não queria ver o salamander nunca mais, na outra ela não queria mais solta-lo, por que depois daquela experiência de quase morte, pensar em nunca mais vê-lo era uma idéia muito ruim. Depois de alguns minutos, Lucy acabou seu banho, colocou seu pijama e colocou curativos novos nos machucados, tudo ali no banheiro. Quando Lucy colocava o ultimo curativo, ela lembrou que quando acordou, sentiu lábios quentes nos seus. Então a ficha dela caiu e ela ficou corada da cabeça aos pés. Inconciênte ou não, Natsu havia roubado seu primeiro beijo.

Lucy saiu do banheiro, ainda corada e deparou com Natsu em pé na sua frente. De repente, encara-lo se tornou dificil.

– Você está melhor? – perguntou o garoto.

Lucy balançou a cabeça em concordância encarando o chão.

– Só preciso beber um pouco de água – disse encaminhando para cozinha, tentando fugir dele, algo que não passou despercebível por Natsu.

Natsu barrou o caminho de Lucy, assustando a garota.

– Lucy... Acho que precisamos conversar. – disse Natsu, enquanto Lucy se desviava dele e ia até a cozinha pegando um copo e o enchendo de água.

Enquanto bebia sua água, Lucy pensava nas possibilidades do que Natsu queria conversar com ela. A loira sentia que Natsu a estava encarando, esperando pela sua resposta.

Lucy se virou para Natsu, que estava com uma espressão séria, então resolveu falar.

– Sobre o que?

– Tudo.

Lucy engoliu em seco e depois respirou fundo.

– Bom então – ela deu meia volta pela cozinha indo até o quarto sentando-se na cama – vamos conversar.

Natsu sentou-se no chão em frente a Lucy, que estava nervosa e anciosa.

– Lucy, primeiro eu novamente queria me desculpar... eu não escutei sua conversa de proposito, eu fui na enfermeria por que queria ver como você estava, se você estava bem, até que ouvi você e a Mira conversando e o tema da conversa era eu... – Natsu apertou as mãos em punho – até que Mira mencionou daquele que você ama, e você falou na possibilidade de nunca mais falar comigo...! Eu não gosto disso... Então depois aqueles malditos ficaram olhando para como se fosse comer você pelos olhos... e o idiota do novato ainda se apróximou de você! – Natsu se levantou frustrado respirando fundo para se acalmar por que sentira que sua temperatura estava elevando – E ele ainda te tocou... e você não fez nada para impedir aquilo! Eu fiquei com muita raiva!

Lucy olhava para Natsu sem reação. Ela não sabia se ria ou se sorria ou se chorava. Ele havia feito uma confusão tamanha que Lucy não estava acreditando. Talvez a culpa daquela confusão fosse de Mirajane por ter colocado na frase que os fazia entender outra coisa. Talvez ela fez de proposito, ou talvez não. Lucy não havia entendido naquela hora o que ela queria dizer, mas agora ela entendia. E acabou que ela riu. Riu tanto que algumas lágrimas de alegria escaparam dos seus olhos deixando um Natsu confuso.

– Uh? O que foi que eu falei de engraçado? – perguntou Natsu e Lucy aumentou as risadas que viraram gargalhadas, por causa da inocência do garoto.

– Natsu – Lucy falou depois que se recuperou (e depois que percebeu que o garoto estava ficando irritado) – você entendeu tudo errado.

Natsu tornou a olhar para Lucy não entendendo o que ela quis dizer.

– O que eu entendi errado Lucy?

Lucy tornou a rir.

– Baka – disse sorrindo lindamente para o garoto a frente, o deixando um pouco corado e depois tornou a repetir – você entendeu tudo errado.

A garota continuou rindo, e antes de continuar a contar o porquê, ela se lembrou de algo.

– Ne, Natsu... por que você demorou de me salvar? – perguntou Lucy olhando para o chão.

O semblante de Natsu se transformou completamente, mudando para raiva.

– Depois que você me empurrou, eu vi você caindo. Eu podia ver o desespero em seus olhos, e eu sabia que você não sabia nadar. Queria correr naquele momento, mas... – Lucy viu que Natsu estava prestes a ficar pegando fogo, mas para a surpresa dela, ele controlou a raiva e continuou a contar – aquele maldito novato apareceu na minha frente me perguntando sobre você! Ele não queria sair da minha frente de jeito nenhum, até que eu não aguentei mais, dei um soco nele e depois corri para o lago para te salvar... você ja estava afundando e completamente inconsciente quando eu te achei... depois eu a trouxe para cá – Natsu suspirou – Se eu não conseguisse te salvar por causa daquele maldito eu...

Natsu novamente teve que controlar a raiva. Se ele ficasse em chamas e queimasse alguma coisa, Lucy ficaria irritada com ele.

– E... – Lucy começou a corar quando pensou no que iria falar a seguir – o que v-você fez para me s-salvar?

Natsu parou para pensar se lembrando, logo corando também. Olhou para Lucy e viu que a mesma também estava vermelha, o fazendo corar mais. Então ela sabia.

– Eu...

O garoto não conseguiu continuar de tão envergonhado que ele estava.

– Sabe Natsu... Você me perguntou o porquê de você ter entendido tudo errado então eu vou te explicar... – Lucy respirou fundo – Mira falou que eu gostava de alguém certo? – Natsu concordou – quando ela falava disso ela sempre falava o garoto, e não dizia quem era certo? – Natsu tornou a concordar – Bom, foi isso que fez tudo uma confusão, ela não falava o nome como se soubesse que ele estava ouvindo a conversa que gerou a confusão.

Natsu analizou a frase de Lucy e depois corou... Não era possivel o que ela estava falando... Ou era?

– E-Espera ai – disse Natsu – e-então você quer dizer que... eu?

Lucy concordou corando.

– Mas por que você disse que queria se afastar de mim? – falou Natsu com raiva

– Por que eu não iria conseguir te encarar, e eu não sabia se você sentia o mesmo por mim... – Lucy admitiu encarando as mãos que estavam no seu colo – Ia ser muito doloroso pra mim ficar perto de você daquele jeito, escondendo meus sentimentos...

– Mas é claro que eu sinto o mesmo! – disse Natsu alto fazendo Lucy olhar para ele surpresa – Sua estranha! Você é minha companheira! Sempre foi desde o momento que eu a vi! Por que você acha que eu fiz time com você? Por que você acha que eu sempre estou aqui invadindo o seu apartamento? Por você acha que eu sempre vou salva-la?

Lucy arregalou os olhos, levando as mãos à boca, surpresa.

– Então quer dizer que...

Natsu concordou.

– Eu te amo desde o momento que nos _conhecemos_.

A loira sorriu. Ela era correspondida. Sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo, ninguém podia estragar sua felicidade, nem mesmo o Happy que ela podia jurar que podia escutar o seu irritante "_eles se gosssstam_".

Lucy se levantou e se atirou nos braços do amado, sorrindo.

– Eu também seu baka. – disse soltando uma risada – Eu também te amo.

Depois de se afastarem, ficaram se encarando, ambos sorrindo até que nenhum dos dois conseguiu continuar naquela distância, e então como se fossem imãs, começaram a se aproximar um do outro.

O primeiro toque foi apenas um roçar de lábios, apenas sentindo o choque elétrico que aquela sensação causava em ambos. Depois o beijo começou a se aprofundar, se transformando de um beijo calmo, para um urgente, quente onde suas linguas faziam um tipo de disputa de dança rápida e sincronizada. E quando o maldito ar os faltou, tiveram que se afastar para poder respirar.

Natsu encostou a testa na de Lucy, que estava por analizar a situação que se encontrava. Em algum momento do beijo, os dois foram parar na cama de Lucy, e Natsu estava completamente em cima da garota destribuindo beijos no pescoço dela.

De repente Lucy sentiu uma queimação no pescoço, e encarou Natsu que olhava ancioso para o pescoço da mesma.

– N-Natsu o que... – Lucy falou quando sentiu a queimação ficar mais forte.

Levantou o braço para tentar tocar no seu pescoço, mas foi impedida por Natsu, que segurou sua mão.

– Espere – pediu.

Então, a queimação começou a diminuir até Lucy só sentir cossegas confortaveis no pescoço. Natsu se inclinou e depositou um beijo no pescoço dela e depois nos seus lábios.

– O que você fez? – Perguntou curiosa.

– Eu te marquei – respondeu sorrindo.

– Me marcou?

– Sim – concordou – Agora você é oficialmente minha e de mais ninguém. Nenhum homem vai mais te tocar a não ser eu mesmo.

Lucy sorriu pensando em como ela era fofo.

– Baka – Lucy levou seus braços ao pescoço de Natsu o trazendo para perto de si – eu sempre fui sua.

Natsu sorriu com a confirmação da loira e a abraçou, girando seus corpos, para que ela ficasse em cima de si. E acabou que os dois terminaram dormindo juntos daquele mesmo jeito.

Lucy tinha que agradecer Mirajane mais tarde. Quem sabe não podia retribuiu o favor?

_De um dia totalmente agitado, o destino os uniu, um não poderia viver sem o outro, por que o amor verdadeiro sempre prevalece._

* * *

**Gostaram? Então me deixem reviews õ/**

**Kissus**


End file.
